1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety restrainer for use in a vehicle for securing a pet and more particularly pertains to pet safety for controllably restraining a pet during a collision or sudden braking when traveling in the vehicle having a seat belt with a buckle and a prong.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet ownership is on the rise and so is their need for wellbeing, health and safety. According to a 2007-2008 National Pet Owners Survey by the American Pet Product Manufacturers Association (APPMA), 63% of United States (U.S.) households own a pet, which equates to 71.1 millions homes. Breakdown of pet ownership in the U.S. according to the 2007-2008 National Pet Owners Survey: number of U.S. households that own a pet (millions) as cat is 38.4 and dog is 44.8. In 1988, the first year the survey was conducted, 56% of U.S. households owned a pet as compared to 63% in 2006.
People all over the world, across the continents, regions, countries, religions pamper them. We bring them wherever we go. We surprise them with something new on special occasions. They now even get holiday presents. They are our pets!
From high-end items to high-tech items, products for our companion animals now extend beyond traditional necessities. The American Pet Product Manufacturers Association (APPMA) published top pet product trends for 2007. According to this new trend, more and more companies traditionally know for human products are going to the dogs, and cats, and reptiles. Big name companies including like Paul Mitchell, Omaha Steaks, Origins, Harley Davidson and Old Navy are now offering lines of pet products ranging from dog shampoo, pet attire, and name-brand toys to gourmet treats and food.
Many hotels across the country are adopting pet friendly policies. Several chains have announced new pet-friendly policies that include everything from oversized pet pillows, plush doggie robes, to check-in gift packages that include a pet toy, dog treat, ID tag, bone and turn down treat. Some even have a licensed dog masseuse on staff.
Shopping for pet products is becoming easier than ever with an increasing variety of retail outlets now selling pet products. Right along side fertilizer and shovels, shoppers can now find pet products such as doggie doors and yellow lawn spot removers sold at many lawn and garden stores, nurseries, and major home improvement stores including Home Depot.
High-end items to spoil companion animals are must-haves for pet owners that spare no expense to please their furry, feathered and finned best friends. Items include faux mink coats for cold weather outings, feathered French day beds for afternoon naps, designer bird cages, botanical fragrances and to top it all off, a rhinestone tiara!
Pet-owners take grooming one step beyond a haircut, a quick bath and a nail trim. Mouthwash and an electric toothbrush for canines are routine steps in a beauty session for some pooches. Birds receive daily pedicures with special cage perches, while others enjoy manicures complete with nail polish. Pet-owning homes stay cleaner with automatic, self-flushing litter boxes, cleaning cloths for muddy paws that mimic traditional baby wipes, and scented gel air fresheners to keep rooms free of pet odors.
Today's pet foods include complete and balanced diets that tantalize our pets' taste buds and satisfy their tummies. Formulas for puppies and kittens, specialized meals for reptiles, birds and fish and diets for senior pets ensure a long and healthy life for our beloved companions.
High-tech products including computerized identification tags, digital aquarium kits, automatic doors and feeders, enhanced reptile terrarium lighting systems and touch-activated toys help pet-owners take care of companion animals with ease and precision.
As pet owners meditate in yoga class, cats relieve stress by frolicking in a toy gym or relaxing in a feline spa before enjoying herbal catnip packaged in a tea bag. Dogs sip fresh water from flowing fountains after a soothing rub with a doggie massager.
Products designed with convenience in mind lead this trend. Programmable feeding and drinking systems, automatic and battery-operated toys, self-cleaning litter boxes and self-warming pet mats let pets virtually care for themselves!
Faux mink coats, hipster lumberjack vests, designer plaid jackets, matching jeweled and leather collar and leash sets, Halloween costumes, and holiday outfits keep pets in fashion throughout the year. Upscale leather carriers complete with a cell phone and water bottle holder are the perfect accessories to keep the pet owner in style as well.
Whether it's a quick trip to the supermarket or a long ride to the beach, companion animals are now traveling animals too. Buckled up in a harness, seat belt system or a portable carrier, these pets stay safe and secure while on the road. Food and water along with safety supplies are on hand in all-in-one kits, waste disposal systems make for easy clean-up on quick stops and motion sickness aids are available too.
From monogrammed sweaters and personalized food and water bowls to digitized collar tags and hand-made treats, owners embrace their pets as true members of the American family celebrating their fluffy, finned and feathered companions with their very own belongings.
Pets provide us with many health benefits. For example, pets help to lower blood pressure. A recent study at the State University of New York at Buffalo found that people with hypertension who adopted a cat or dog had lower blood pressure readings in stressful situations than did those who did not own a pet. (Dr. Karen Allen, State University of New York at Buffalo). Additionally, pets help to reduce stress as walking with a pet helps to sooth nerves and offers instant relaxation. Studies conducted worldwide have shown that the impact of a stressful situation is lesser on pet owners, especially males, than on those who do not own a pet. (Josephine M. Wills, Waltham Centre for Pet Nutrition, United Kingdom). Pets also help to prevent heart disease because pets provide people with faithful companionship, research shows they may also provide their owners with greater psychological stability, thus a measure of protection from heart disease. (National Institute of Health Technology Assessment Workshop: Health Benefits of Pets). In addition, pets help to lower health care costs. People with pets actually make fewer doctor visits, especially for non-serious medical conditions. (National Institute of Health Technology Assessment Workshop: Health Benefits of Pets). Finally, pets help to fight depression. Pets help fight depression and loneliness, promoting an interest in life. When seniors face adversity or trauma, affection from pets takes on great meaning. Their bonding behavior can foster a sense of security. (Between Pets and People: The Importance of Animal Companionship).
An average of seventy five percent family pets visit veterinary clinic every year for treatment. Forty percent of all vet fees come from unforeseen illnesses or accidents. Only 20% of family pets are covered by pet insurance. The average vet bill for attention and care needed following a road accident involving a cat or dog last year was around $1000 to $1,500. Of course, the statistics is scary.
Traveling in a vehicle with a dog or cat can pose a serious danger to the pet. In an accident, a pet—like a person—can exert a force of 20 times its body weight if it is not properly restrained. Should another passenger collide with a pet, serious, life-threatening injuries can result to both occupants. Even worse, a dog or cat can be thrown from a vehicle in a collision. For pet safety during their travel in a vehicle, use of a variety of pet containers or harnesses types and designs is known in the prior art. Several of these known pet containers or harnesses comprise familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the many of such pet containers or harnesses which have been devised to fulfill numerous objectives and requirements associated with pet travel in a vehicle.
While these solutions fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, many known pet restraining container or harness systems fail to disclose a way for easier use in a vehicle for safely securing a pet. More particularly, such known solutions do not enable a safe and secure environment for a pet traveling in a vehicle during a collision of the vehicle as is otherwise available to human occupants of the vehicle. When the pet is traveling within the vehicle, these known solutions to the pet safety during their travel in a vehicle fail to safely and controllably restrain a pet during a collision or sudden breaking of the vehicle.